Last Hope
by Jmaster99
Summary: What if the fight in Megaville didn't stop there, it continued. I OWN NOTHING! Craig owns PPG and Bleedman owns Grim Tales. Rated T for Mild Themes and future language.
1. Chapter 1: It began

**When I'm bored, I think of what if this, what if that. This is one of those, and I really hope that you like it. Please Review. All OC are mine. Craig McCracken owns the PPG, Bleedman owns grim tales, and a lot of other stuff is not mine. See you at the end.**

As the lone hero walks in the ruins, he can't help but think of _that_ day. The day the hero's died.

_Flashback..._

As the hero's valiantly tried to stop HIM from destroying Megaville, it was all worthless. One by one, they fell. Pretty soon, Blossom was left alone to die by her own daughter's hands, and thus ended the golden age of the hero's. The only one not killed on that day was the Dimension jumper, Jason. He had been gone for only two days (relatively speaking) and when he got back he saw Blossom murdered right in front of his eyes. To them, he had been gone for 12 years. When HIM saw Jason appear, he just looked at him and ran his claw across his throat and said...

"You were never a threat, and with your friends all dead, you never will be." He walked away with his crying daughter.

_End flashback..._

The one thing that kept Jason from killing himself, was a prophecy. The prophecy states...

_On the day of weakness, there will be one left standing..._

_His powers shall shake the foundations of the world of the living and the world of the dead..._

_Bringing bought the last battle of good and evil..._

_Only one shall be left standing..._

Jason was walking until he found the tombstones that labeled Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. The Powerpuff Girls. As Jason put the flowers on their graves, the tears start falling. He wasn't sad because they died, he was sad because it wasn't over yet. Everyone knew that the Powerpuff Girls were the only ones meant to destroy HIM, and Jason knew even in death, they would succeed. But getting them to agree, that was going to be hard. Some friends should be able to help. Some unique friends.

_In the underworld..._

A couple was sitting under a dead tree, enjoying a nice calm evening. In the man's arms was his girlfriend relaxing and falling a sleep. The guy was thinking that nothing could ruin this moment, except...

"Hey, junior. How's it going?" Jason's appearance was an unwanted one.

"Leave Jason. You know my mom still has a price on your head." Jason rubbed his neck.

"She still sore that I avoided _her _sick plan." Junior was about to say something when Mimi grabbed a rock and tried to crush Jason.

"Dude, control your girlfriend." That only made Mimi madder. "Uh-oh."

Junior grabbed her and whispered something in a foreign tongue. She calmed down and wrapped her arms around Juniors neck for her hug. "You got five minutes. GO!"

"I'm going to need yours and Mimi's help in doing this." Junior gave him a confused look and Mimi stare was a cold one. "The defeat of, wait for it... HIM."

Mimi rolled her eyes at her fathers name, she thought it was a joke. Until Jason continued.

"Now you two won't defeat HIM, Three others will." Mimi started looking interested at the word "three". "Mimi, these three are, um...uh, your... aunt's and your..."

At that point her claws were around his neck ready to break it, tears streaming down her face while she fought back the sobs. Jason changed the subject fast.

"Do you know the prophesy about the worlds melding?"

"Yeah, and?"

Jason put his hand out and made M.E.G.A.S. appear right in front of them. Junior's socket widened as he realized what Jason was getting at.

Mimi let go seeing he was serious about this. Part of her was really happy, she could redeem herself and have her mother love her again.

"We have one shot at this, and on a scale that big..." Jason was stopped by Junior.

"We're in. But how are we going to go unnoticed?" Jason had a smile, he had a thought, and worst of all, he had a plan.

"Trust me?" Their faces were priceless.

_In the Over World..._

A portal appears in Megaville, and the three of them walk out.

"Jason are you sure these are good?" Junior and Mimi were both looking at items around their necks. "They haven't done anything."

"Because you need to be in the human world for them to work." The items started glowing, and in a flash, they were in their human forms. "Like that."

They both looked at each other, not really used to seeing these forms. Mimi looked down and she saw that she had...hands, she had fingers, the whole nine yards.

"Hey Jason, where're we going?" Jason looked at them and smiled.

"My hideout."

**So thus ends my first chapter of, I don't know, a few or many chapters. I really hope that you all like this chapter, and please review. Until next time, Good-Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Some past and Enemies

**Let's get this out there while I'm motivated to write this chapter. I'm also sorry for update times. They will be as soon as possible. ****See you at the end.**

"Come on Jason, we've been walking for hour's." Junior wasn't used to climbing mountains with skin on his hands. "It's too hot."

"Relax, we're almost there." Jason had to make sure that they weren't being followed. "Just a few more yards."

Mimi and Junior were almost fed up when Jason stopped and pointed. "We're here."

As they looked at the ruins that sat before them, Mimi had to keep her tears back. Nothing but bad memories were associated with this place.

"We see nothing Jason." Junior was getting mad. "We thought you were taking us to your base?"

"I did, I just don't have it above ground." Jason looked around to make sure no one was watching. "It's below ground, for now."

"Below, we thought that you liked the sun?" Junior had never been this confused in his life, well in his existence.

"I do, but I prefer my privacy more." Jason had changed attitude fast. "Watch and see what it looks like." He pulled out a button and pressed it. The ground shook for a moment, and a building appeared and Mimi gasped realizing he had been hiding there for all these years. "You know, after I disappeared, they turned it into the base that you knew when you were younger. I've looked at the camera footage." He had a simple smile.

"You've lived here for the past 12 years?" Junior was shocked that he had such a big place.

"Yah, and don't touch any buttons. I've got everything back to the way I like it. Stupid sheep weapons."

Mimi gasped when she saw the picture that Jason had out. It was a half torn wedding picture with Jason in it. The bride had ripped her self out in a fit of frustration. Junior was shocked as well.

"You were...married?" Jason let out a little amused chuckle.

"Doesn't seem like me, does it?" Jason looked at them with a dead serious face. "And she never left me. We had been married for a year and a half when I tried to capture Butch and Brick, then I feel in by mistake and hell broke lose while I was gone."

Junior was speechless, he never knew that about Jason. Mimi just looked down as she was hiding her sad face. Then she broke the silence.

"to who?" This was new to them. They knew that Jason had been gone for 12 years, but him married.

"Not now. Now go to bed you two." As Jason said that Mimi grabbed Junior and rushed into their room for some "alone time"

_To be young and in love, I miss it._ Jason got ready for bed when he started hearing gasps and moans. _To be really young._

Chuckling to him self, Jason got in bed and feel asleep.

_AT HIMS CASTLE..._

"So, Mimi and Junior are both with Jason and the celestial clock is counting down to zero." HIM looks at Aku and Hunson Abadeer. "If we don't stop him, then the lords of the underworld will all fall."

"Yes, he is becoming a bigger threat then we originally thought." Hunson takes a sip from his coffee mug when the door opens. "Ah, Warden we were beginning to think you were a no show."

"Sorry, just arresting some law-breakers." The Warden of the ghost zone sat down. "Let me guess, 4 is enough to declare war on Jason."

"Yes, Even though there are seven of us, the last two never showed there faces after the first war." Aku stood up. "Even if Mandy says no, not even she can take on 4 of us."

"Don't underestimate her." HIM looked at the other lords with a dead serious face. "if Mandy finds outs, she will side with Jason, even if she hates him."

The four of them looked at each other, until the Warden broke the silence.

"Why he is a threat to me?"

"How could he be a threat." HIM stood up. "Jason couldn't mess with ectoplasmic matter even if his life was on the line 12 years ago, but now he can do this."

Pressing a button a t.v. came down and the four of them watched Jason's new power.

_Next Morning..._

The sun was coming in through a sliver of a window hitting Mimi right in the eye. She stirred before waking up. Looking around she saw that she was in Junior's arms. Faintly smiling, and moving without waking Junior up, she got out of bed and found some clothes that Jason had for visitors. (A Red Jacket with a white shirt underneath it, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of light green shoes). Fixing her hair up to look like Raven's hair, she was walking down stairs when she saw the monitor screens all light up at once.

"Mimi, I know you're there." Jason sounded like he was in trouble. "Wake up Junior, and get outside and help me." The monitors focused and Jason was fighting a swarm of ghosts.

Knowing time was of the essence, Mimi ran to wake junior up, hoping that she could be fast enough to help Jason.

**And I have finally finished chapter 2 of 24. This is going to be a long story, but I will update faster with this then before. Until then, Good-Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fight and Flight: Part 1

**So, Chapter 3. Not much to say, see you at the end.**

Lying on his back, Jason was looking up at a tornado of angry Ghosts shouting obscene words directed at Jason.

"This is the big threat that Boss is afraid of, Some threat."

"More like a big Piece of SHIT!"

"Hey, I'm just having an off day. I know you all have had bad days before."

"What proof do you have?" The Ghosts started laughing.

"Proof? Well for starters, you're all dead. There's your damn proof."

Ceasing their laughter, The army of ghost changed shape and size to nearly 10 times Jason, Growling and snarling. Realizing his bad choice of words, Jason automatically went into the defensive.

"Hey, look, I was only joking around. I didn't mean to offend anyone." Walking backwards proved to be just as bad, as he bumped into a 6 foot tall Box-Ghost.

"I am the Box Ghost." He held up his hand for a charged Box to appear. "Beware."

"No, You Beware." Jason grabbed his hand and let go just as he grabbed it. Confused, Every one looked at his hand to see it was incased in an energy sphere.

"Oh, He's good." A blinding flash of white light Shinned through the mid morning sky, shinning brighter then the sun itself. Lingering for more then 2 minuets, the light eventually died off, prompting Jason to open a portal a pop his head out of one his portals.

"Didn't think it would be that bright." Slowly coming out of the portal, Jason was meet with a barrage of Ethereal bullets. Looking to where it came from, He saw Walker with an army standing behind him.

"WALKER!" Jason was not happy, only when the leaders of the underworld were at their battles, their intent was to kill everyone who wasn't in their army.

"Hello Jason, its been quite some time, hasn't it." Walker was standing straight up when he started walking towards Jason. "You are in some deep trouble right know."

"I've kept my part of the deal; I ignore you, you ignore me." Jason did not like being accused of breaking deals.

"Oh, but as I recall, you have messed with the dead." Walker had a dead-pan expression on his face.

"No I have..." Stopping mid-sentence, he started realizing what Walker was talking about. "wait, WAIT A FUCK! You shouldn't know about that!"

"Yes, I know about your "trick", Jason." Walker then grabbed a shocked Jason and threw him into an abandoned building.

Getting up, Jason looked around trying to figure out where he was when he saw a sign that looked all too familiar.

It read Megaville High School.

"I am so sorry, I failed to protect any of you." Leaning down to cry, he covered his mouth with his hand to prevent any of his sobs from coming out.

_"T-MINUS 1 HOUR AND COUNTING!"_ The electronic voice snapped Jason out of his funk, remembering what was going to happen in less then an hour now. Whipping his tears, Jason started shifting through the rubble to find another exit and get the surprise on Walker and his ghosts.

Standing outside of the school, Walker was getting impatient. A human would've normally died when thrown that hard, so where was Jason.

"Enough, destroy the school." Walker turned away as his army threw everything they had at the school in hopes of finally killing Jason. "Stop, there's not a chance in hell he could've survived that."

"You're right, I shouldn't have," Everyone turned to look a top a hill to see Jason standing there smiling. "If I was in there that is."

On the breaking point, Walker ordered all of his ghosts to attack Jason. But was ready for it know.

"I am the Box Ghost, BEWARE!" Letting old habits take over, the Box Ghost tried to attack Jason when all he did was stick his hand out and grab him.

"no, I am Jason, beware me." Eyes and hands glowing, Jason started floating with the Box Ghost in his hand and energy flowing around them both.

"wh...wh...what are you do...do...doing?" Letting go of him, Jason raised both hands and looked directly at the Box Ghost with his glowing eyes.

_"T-MINUS 45 MINUTES AND COUNTING!"_ Everyone was confused, except for Jason and Walker.

The Box Ghost was confused. Normally Jason couldn't interfere with ecto-plasmic energy, and if any, it would be small, mainly to small to hold a ghost

Putting his hands together, Jason closed his eyes and started humming while still keeping the Box Ghost in his mental hold. Opening his eyes and separating his hands, the Box Ghost yelped in pain and disappeared in front of everyone.

Eyes glowing brighter then ever, Jason slammed his hands back together while a ball of mass were the Box Ghost was appeared. Jason started molding from his distance what looked like a frame of the Box Ghost. Swirling his hands in the air, Jason collected up a broken spirit.

"Now the line between the dead and the living has been removed, return this ghost back to its host." Jason threw the broken spirit at the body. A flash followed by the body landing on the ground slowly.

"Aaaaand, breath." Snapping his fingers, The man took in the biggest breath of air in his entire life. Looking down at his hands, he collapsed to his knees. He was alive again, he was alive. The Box Ghost was alive.

**And cut, just kidding. What did you think. Please review and respond if you have any questions, and if you do, I will answer them next chapter. This one came up a lot faster then two did. Any who, until next time. Good bye.**


End file.
